The present invention relates generally to interior rearview mirror assemblies and, more particularly, to an interior rearview assembly which includes an information display element at a perimeter of a mirror reflective element of the mirror assembly.
Interior rearview mirrors of vehicles may include a display at a reflective element of the mirror assembly, such as on or behind the reflective element, for displaying information with respect to the status of the vehicle or an accessory of the vehicle. Many of these displays are positioned forwardly of the reflective element of the mirror assembly with respect to the vehicle, and project through the reflective element in a direction generally normal to the base of the reflective element. This results in the information being projected in a direction that is not directly toward the driver of the vehicle.
The present invention is intended to provide an interior rearview mirror assembly which includes a display for providing information to a driver of the vehicle. The display includes a light source and a light directing element, such as a refractive light directing element and preferably a prismatic display lens. The light directing element functions to refract and redirect light from the display generally downwardly and/or sidewardly toward a driver of the vehicle.
According to an aspect of the present invention, an interior rearview mirror assembly for a vehicle includes a mirror case having a reflective element, a display element and a refractive light directing element. The mirror case is adapted to mount to the vehicle. The display element is positioned within the mirror case and is operable to project light in a direction generally rearwardly with respect to the vehicle. The refractive light directing element is positioned at a perimeter of the reflective element and rearwardly of the display element. The refractive light directing element refracts the light or display from the display element generally downwardly and rearwardly toward a driver of the vehicle.
In one form, the interior rearview mirror assembly is a prismatic mirror assembly and is adjustable between a high reflectivity, day position and a low reflectivity, night position via a toggle assembly. Preferably, the toggle assembly comprises a toggle handle or knob, which comprises a soft touch material, in order to improve the feel of the toggle handle to a user of the rearview mirror assembly.
In another form, the interior rearview mirror assembly includes light assemblies positioned at a lower region of the case. The light assemblies are operable to illuminate a targeted region of the cabin of the vehicle and include a bulb, a housing and a cover. Preferably, the light assemblies are interchangeable such that a right light assembly and a left light assembly comprise common parts.
Therefore, the present invention provides an interior rearview mirror assembly which is operable to provide a substantially non-distorted display in a direction generally toward a head of a driver of a vehicle. The display is refracted through a refractive light directing element to direct the display generally downwardly and/or sidewardly toward the driver. The toggle assembly of the mirror assembly provides improved comfort to a user of the mirror assembly. The present invention provides for reduced parts proliferation and improved manufacturing efficiency of the mirror assembly.
These and other objects, advantages, purposes and features of this invention will become apparent upon review of the following specification in conjunction with the drawings.